Carnival Adventure:A Chibi Story
by Rae TB
Summary: WARNING YAOI MICHAELXLEE Michael and Lee have an adventure when they visit the carnival and the two chibi's even manage to find a little romance along the way. Please RR!


I'm back with more MichaelxLee for ya'! This is A/U [sorta'] and Michael and Lee are chibibs! ( Enjoy all! =^-^=!  
A small boy with reddish purple hair giggled with glee as he skipped around the noisy carnival on his own. Judy, Eddy, Emily, and Steve had gotten in his way from a real adventure so the tiny blue eyed child had taken off. Michael looked around at the big place, his eyes wide with wonder and excitement of all the rides and fun looking games. He dug his hands into his pockets bringing out some money Judy had given him. He toddled over to a vender smiling brightly as he gave the man some money. The man cocked an eyebrow staring down at the chibi curiously before getting some balls and handing them to him. Michael gave a smirk before throwing the balls as hard as he could giving a gleeful squeal when all of the bottles got knocked over. The man's eyes widened in shock as Michael clapped his small hands together in celebration.  
  
"Umm here kid." he stated astounded as he handed over a stuffed eagle to an overjoyed Michael. Michael shook his head pointing to a stuffed lion. The vender nodded giving him the lion instead causing a giant smile to spread across the little boys face as he hugged it tightly to his body before skipping off joyfully. He smiled down on it. He couldn't help but be reminded of Lee every time he saw a lion he gave a slight blush at the thought of Lee, hugging the object closer before he felt it get taken away. Michael looked up angry and confused as he felt his stuffed lion getting rudely ripped away from him. He gave a look of helplessness seeing three big kids hovering over him holding his new lion plushie right above him with wide cruel grins on their faces.  
"Give it back!" Michael cried jumping up but missing as it was brought up even higher above his head causing the poor chibi to fall down onto the dirt. Michael whimpered as he glanced upwards to the three bullies.  
  
"Aww does the poor wittle boy want his lame wittle lion plushie.?" One of the boys taunted tossing the item up in the air as Michael's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Don't be so mean to the little guy Travis..here you go kid." A second boy said holding it out to Michael before taking it away just as he was about to take it back.  
"Whoops too slow kid! Go long Josh!" he laughed tossing it to the third boy starting a game of catch. Michael watched on sadly, putting his head in his lap. He heard a loud splat and sniffled looking to see his lion in the mud as the kids laughed at him. Michael broke down into a loud sobbing fit as the kids taunted him.  
  
Lee ran away from his elders giggling mischievously, glad that he had managed to outwit the elders once again so he could have his own fun. He paused and blinked as he heard someone crying. Lee curiously followed the sound, fury filling every fiber of his being at what he saw; a low sound of anger rising in his throat. The three boys continued to laugh but looked up as they heard angry growling. Another chibi with eyes that were burning with pure rage stomped towards them. The kids simply smirked not thinking anything of the puny kid.  
"Aww are you upset we were picking on your little friend.?" Travis mocked. Lee's eyes narrowed as he kicked Travis in the shin as hard as he could. Travis's eyes nearly bugged out of his head in shock as he bent over clutching at his throbbing shin, cursing Lee. The other two growled lunging at the small boy who simply stepped out of the way sending the two crashing into the dirt.  
  
"Why you little-" one of them started but was cut off by the look of pure hatred Lee was sending him.  
  
"GO!!!" his voice boomed surprisingly loud for someone his size the three gulped nodding their heads wildly as they took off at top speed frightened by Lee's anger. Lee glared at their retreating forms one last time before looking over at Michael blinking, who was on the ground in tears his head buried in his lap. Lee kneeled down next to Michael poking at the boy.  
"What's wrong? Why pretty angel cry?" Lee asked curiously. Michael sniffled pointing to the lion lying in the mud. Lee glanced over at it getting up determinedly a fiery glint in his eyes.  
  
"Angels shouldn't cry." he stated as he walked over to the vender pulling out some money he had gotten from one of the elders who had brought him there. The vender gave Lee a cautious look bringing out a few balls. Lee threw a ball and frowned when it didn't knock over the bottles he glanced over to a sniffling Michael, a sudden burst of strength flowing through his body as he tried again this time knocking the bottles over with ease. The vender thought he would die from the shock of having two chibi's knock over the balls in one day when even many adults couldn't do it. Lee pointed to a lion stuffed animal smiling as he got it and running over to Michael poking the boy again to get his attention as he held the plushie out. Michael blinked his tears away a large gleeful smile breaking out on his face as he saw the stuffed animal. He threw himself at the stuffie practically squeezing the stuffing out of it as he gushed all over it. He looked up at Lee gratefully.  
"Thank you Lee kitty!" he giggled hugging his new stuffed lion non stop. Lee blushed brightly smiling.  
"Your welcome Mikey Angel!" Michael gave a blush of his own, smiling shyly. Lee looked up as he heard voices calling his name.  
"I've got to go." he sighed sadly looking down when he realized his time with his angel was over. He leaned in giving Michael a quick kiss before skipping off. Michael blushed a scarlet red giving a content sigh and touching his cheek where Lee had kissed him before looking down at his plushie and giggling as Judy worriedly ran up to him Eddy, Steve, and Emily close behind her.  
  
"Michael where have you been young man?! Where did you get that?!" Michael beamed brightly looking at her.  
"This is my new lion stuffie his name is Lee!" Judy's face softened as she gazed down at him.  
  
"Yes well.we had better be going now Michael." Michael smiled and nodded taking her hand as they left the carnival, all the while his thoughts never leaving his lion stuffed animal and his life size version of it.  
Short I know but please I beg of you review!!!! 


End file.
